It was a Perfect Illusion
by Lex in Wonderland
Summary: Kurt doesn't want to be another "summer fling", but what will happen when Blaine and Rachel go "off their break" once the school bell ring once again? Was Kurt and Blaine's romance just an illusion? or is it truly something special.
1. Prologue

**Beginning Note: Ok, I will admit now, that both the title** ** _and_** **concept his based on the writer** loquaciouslauryn **'s (Here's Her Link:** www. fanfiction net/u/3865055/loquaciouslauryn **) story,** _Our Love Created The Perfect Illusion_ **(Link here:** www. fanfiction net/s/9346590/1/Our-Love-Created-The-Perfect-Illusion **). All credit for the idea goes to HER! - DON'T GIVE ME ANY CREDIT, GIVE HER ALL THE CREDIT!** **-  
Anyway, hope you enjoy: **_It was a Perfect Illusion_ **.**

* * *

Kurt sighed as he laid back in the grass, closing his eyes and smiling to himself. He was completely _in bliss._ He had met Blaine Anderson at a coffee shop about a month earlier and _immediately_ fell for the other boy.

They got to talking after Blaine finished his shift and they hit it off almost right away. They both had a ton in common.

They both loved Music and Musicals, Fashion (Even if it was in entirely different styles), and so much more. They were always hanging around each other, so it was no shock when they got together.

Blaine lied next to Kurt and smiled at him, taking his hand in his. Not known to Kurt, he and his "girlfriend", Rachel Berry, were on a break.

Rumors of Blaine's "homosexuality" spread all around Ohio once he joined New Directions when he transferred to WMHS. The rumors got all the way to his parents, and so, out of fear, when Rachel Berry asked him out one day for a "casual date", he jumped at the opportunity to "appear straight".

Kurt knew nothing of Blaine's past. _Nothing_. He didn't know any one the struggles. Nothing of what the new,  
"Face of Popularity" had to deal with, considering his entire past of his having to deal a _very_ dysfunctional family that would make _**The Simpsons** _ cringe.

"Hey, Blaine?" The younger boy only hummed in response, leaving his curiosity open to imagination. "Will we be together after this summer?, I don't want to be another... _"summer fling"_." Blaine looked at him, He _knew_ that breaking it off with Rachel would be the end of him. The end of everything. He _did_ grow to love Kurt, he truly did, he knew if he ever were to show it, he would be blacklisted and become a definite Slushie-Target for all jocks and Cheerios. He _knew_ that going back to Rachel would break Kurt's heart. All of his friends just thought he was taking McKinley's "Gay Kid" under his wing.  
Oh, if they only knew...  
 _  
_"I'm scared Kurt...I'm scared of the looks and what people will say behind my back...I'm not as brave as I seem." Kurt gulped, "But I promise I'll make sure that you stay safe at McKinley..." Kurt nodded. They shared another kiss and smiled at each other, letting the summer sun beat down on them.

In this moment, nothing was wrong.

That would have to wait for school. Because, Oh, if they _only_ knew the drama to come once the school bell rang once more.

* * *

 **Ending Note: This was really fun to make. I hope you enjoyed this Prologue.** **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for Reading!  
** **~Lexi In Wonderland.**


	2. Chapter 1: Just an Experiment?

**Beginning Note:** **\- GIVE HER ALL THE CREDIT TO** loquaciouslauryn **'s  
(Here's Her Link: **www. fanfiction net/u/3865055/loquaciouslauryn **) FOR THE CONCEPT AND THE TITLE** **!** **-  
Also, I heard your backlash from** _Where The Pink Triangle with PRIDE!_ **and I have since deleted the story. I now understand I was out of line. I crossed it. I'm very, truly sorry if I offended anyone. That was not my intention. I wanted to make a beautiful story, but I understand that some topics are out of line if anyone does it. I do not think of myself to be above the line, above anything and I truly apologize for offending anyone with that story. I hope you can all give me a second chance because I hope you can see that I had no intention of hurting anyone with that story. I hope you find the rest of my work enjoyable.**

 **Now, I hope you enjoy the second chapter of:** _It was a Perfect Illusion_ **.**

* * *

Summer flew by fast, and after one weekend, it would seem like Kurt would _never_ see Blaine again. Oh, how wrong he was.

On the First Day of School, People rushed throughout the halls and Kurt just leaned against the lockers, with his best friend, Ms. Mercedes Jones. He peacefully tried to ignore the normal slurs that were always thrown _his_ way, but one thing caught his eye.

He looked up to see...Blaine Anderson. He hadn't heard from the boy since the younger boy had gone to visit his Grandparents near the end of the summer.

And now there he was...strutting down the hall, arm, and arm with... _Rachel_. **_BERRY_** _._ Rachel ** _FUCKING_** Berry! Kurt's heart broke into a million pieces. He didn't want to be another "summer fling"...Turns out...that was _exactly_ the case.

He walked up to the boy, anger, and cruel sadness filling every inch of his body. "What? Was I just your **_FUCKING_** experiment? Just a summer fling?! I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANNA BE A SUMMER FLING!" Kurt screamed, everyone looked towards Blaine's way, and Rachel's face looked between a combination of anger and confusion.

"What is he talking about, Blaine?" She asked, her voice on the edge of anger.

"Nothing, _sweetheart_ ," Blaine said and he walked away with her.

Sweetheart? _Sweetheart...?!_ ** _SWEETHEART?!_**

"So you're gonna deny it?!" Kurt screamed and Blaine walked up to him, very close, face to face.

"Look," Blaine spoke harshly, "I don't know what kind of _fantasy_ you live in, but what he had, was _NOTHING_ special! Maybe to your surprise, we are _NOT_ at the _apex_ of gay rights movement. I'm not a cutesy little boyfriend...who wears bow ties and primary colors. Get. OVER. It!" And he just walked away, leaving Kurt stunned, eyes tearing up, but he would _not_ let the damn break and let the waterworks flow. He needed to be strong. Even if he didn't want to be.

* * *

 **Ending Note: Thanks again for reading and to all of my loyal readers. Again I am _really_ sorry for the Holocaust story. I will never post anything like that again. I never intend to hurt anyone with anything I write and I really hope you can all forgive me. It hurt me that I hurt you all, that I basically used a trust you all had for me as a fan, and a writer to _stay_ in line and I broke it. I broke the unwritten rules to be loyal to a fanbase and not to hurt people and I did. And I will forever regret that. And I hope you can all learn to trust me again to be in line and be faithful to my fanbases and your trust and feelings. Sorry again and I _really_ do hope I can earn all of your trust back. Again, thanks for reading and I hope I can have all of you trust me again. ****  
****  
~Lexi In Wonderland.**


	3. Chapter 2: Yep, It's gonna be a long day

**Beginning Note:** **\- GIVE HER ALL THE CREDIT TO** loquaciouslauryn **'s  
(Here's Her Link:** wwwfanfictionnet/u/3865055/loquaciouslauryn **) FOR THE CONCEPT AND THE TITLE** **!** **-**

 **I hope I wasn't too dramatic in the last chapter, but I _am_ very _very_ that I offended people with **_Wear the Pink Triangle with PRIDE!_ **and I do NOT intend to do it again. I will stay in line, I promise. Scouts Honor *Holds Up Scouts Honor* And it does mean something with me (The Scouts Honor) since I was a Girl Scout when I was younger.**

 **Now, I hope you enjoy the third chapter of:** _It was a Perfect Illusion_ **.**

* * *

Kurt tried to forget everything Blaine had said to him. But the words kept echoing in his head.

 _"I don't know what kind of_ fantasy _you live in, but what he had, was_ NOTHING _special!..."_

 _"...I'm not a cutesy little boyfriend...who wears bow ties and primary colors. Get. OVER. It!"_

Kurt shook his head to try and forget the words the younger boy said. Why? _Why?! **WHY?!**_ Why would Blaine say those things? He was acting like Danny Zuko trying to act "cool" around the T-Birds when Sandy ran up to him and he recognized her. God, he was getting Grease-jà vu!

"Monsieur Hummel!" Kurt shook his head out of his daydreams and looked up at his teacher who was standing right in front of him. "Pourquoi ne faites-vous pas attention?! Ce sera sur votre finale de semestre!" (Why do not you pay attention?! This will be on your semester final!)

Kurt was very confused, "Mais mademoiselle!, C'est le premier jour!" (But miss! It is the first day!)

"Exactement, Monsieur Hummel! Vous devez vous souvenir de TOUT au cas où vous l'avez sur votre finale!, donc vous ne parvenez pas! Comprendre Monsieur Hummel?" (Exactly, Mr. Hummel! You have to remember ALL in case you have it on your final!, so you can not! Understanding Mr. Hummel?)

"Oui, mademoiselle..." (Yes, Miss...) Kurt mumbled.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit, monsieur Hummel?" (What did you say Mister Hummel?)

"Oui, mademoiselle..." (Yes, Miss...) Kurt repeated, this time a little louder.

"Bien!," Then Miss Couniter resumed to talk to the class "Maintenant classe, répétez ce qui suit en français!" Kurt sighed as he heard his class: _"Our final is important and we must remember every word!"_ in French.

"Bien Classe! Encore!" (Good Class! Again!) Miss Couniter praised, and the class did as she commanded.

"Notre final est important et nous devons nous rappeler chaque mot!" (Our final is important and we must remember every word!) the class repeated.

 _"Yep..."_ Kurt thought, _"This is gonna be a_ long _day..."_

* * *

 **Ending Note: How did you like the third chapter of** _It was a Perfect Illusion_ **? I try my best to make it interesting for you guys, but sometimes, you get shorties like this, when my brain is burned out a little bit. I'm creatively dry right now with school coming back soon in August, I will need to focus on that more and more so you will get less and less of these stories and updates. And I apologize for that, I just wanna focus on school enough to get, _fantastic_ grades. Especially when I got a D in swim last school year since my swim teacher was being a _GIANT_ d*ck! I don't wanna get into the details here...or...at all. I hope you understand. Anyway, as always, thanks for reading and thanks for all of my loyal readers!** **  
** **  
~Lexi In Wonderland.**


End file.
